Traits
by MuffledSnickers
Summary: One shot: Directly after Liberty Island: Just how much of Logan did Rogue absorb?


Rogue nervously fidgeted as Jean made her inspection of her. They were aboard the X-Jet, on their way to the X-Mansion where Jean would be better able to take care of Logan's beaten body. Rogue was feeling a stir of emotions from Jean's careful administrations and she knew they weren't all her own. She was just trying to keep her mouth shut when Jean spoke to her.

"How are you feeling, Rogue?"

Rogue feebly answered, trying to keep Logan's persona at bay. "Ah'm fine." Her voice was little more than a squeak and she swallowed thickly.

Jean nodded. "Open your mouth; I need to take your temperature."

Despite Rogue's best efforts, Logan got the better of her. A mix of his slangy Canadian tongue mixed in with Rogue's southern lilt as she spoke. "Ya sure that's all ya want ta do with mah mouth?"

_Logan, what the hell! Stop it!_

_Jus' havin' some fun, kid. Lighten up._

Jean looked taken aback for a minute and raised her eyebrow at Rogue's words. Rogue's cheeks burned red and her eyes found a sudden fascination with the floor. "Ah'm sorry Doctor Grey, it's-"

Above her, the astonished look from Jean's face dropped and she thinly smiled at the embarrassed girl. "It's quite alright, Rogue." Rogue chanced a glance upward to see Jean's smiling face. A shiver ran through her body. God, Jean was beautiful when she smiled.

"Ya're very beautiful when ya smile. Ya should do it more often."

_LOGAN!_

_What? _Logan's psyches voice asked innocently, _she does, jus' statin' the facts._

Rogue's voice cracked with her last word to Jean and she returned her gaze to the floor, her cheeks burning a deeper shade of red than before. In the cockpit ahead of them, Scott's mouth twitched. Rogue, with her heightened senses, noticed it immediately and fought to keep her mouth shut against the slew of comments Logan was dying to make.

Jean placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder and she automatically twitched, uncomfortable from both the touch and the sensation that Jean's hand on her shoulder was creating. "It's ok, Rogue, I understand. He must be hard to contain."

Rogue stiffened, she didn't look at Jean when she answered. "Ya have no idea."

_Did ya see that, kid? Scott's twitchin', we're gettin' to him._

_Ya mean, ya're gettin' ta him. Ah ain't doin' anything! An' Ah don't appreciate bein' in the middle of ya're mixed feelin's! Why tha hell do ya gotta annoy Scott anyway, he never did nothin' ta ya._

Logan's reply was gruff; he sounded more like the Logan that Rogue knew. _The guy's an ass, darlin', an' he don't deserve what he's got. Ya wouldn't get it…_

_Oh, so this is some kinda masculine thin' that we women don't understand, huh? Considerin' that Ah have several other people in mah head, four of 'em bein' guys, Ah would think Ah understand more than ya think._

The Logan in her shrugged. _Then ya can understand this, too._ Before Rogue could comprehend what he meant, Logan took control of her off-guard body again. Rogue found herself unexpectly jumping up to where Jean still stood above her and kissed the older woman on the lips. It lasted no more than two seconds (not enough for Rogue's mutation to take effect) when both women pushed away from each other. The jet jumped and that, combined with Jean's push, made Rogue tumble and fall down to land with her back against the wall of the jet. Jean managed to retain her balance and stared at Rogue with a mixed expression that Rogue couldn't read.

_LOGAN! YA STUPID, SONOFA-_

Logan chuckled, and to Rogue's horror, she found that she too, was chuckling. At least, her body was, and that, in light of what she had just done, might not look too good. Logan spoke out through Rogue again before Rogue stopped him.

"Not bad, Red, though I-" Rogue pushed out with all her effort to shut Logan up and succeeded after a minute. She stared at Jean, past embarrassment at this point. She was horrified. "Oh mah God, Ah'm so sorry Miss Grey, Ah-"

Jean was staring at her as if she was a completely different person. The X-Jet bounced again and Scott was soon in the back with them, sending a half-glare, disapproving look at Rogue. Storm's voice had interrupted Rogue's apology. "Everything alright back there?"

The Logan in her was laughing so hard that Rogue almost couldn't suppress the urge herself. She managed, though, and for a minute there was complete silence. Then-"Rogue, I think it's best if we keep you away from Jean for a bit." Scott's voice was steely and Rogue had the impression he was enraged with her. She could only nod and shakily put her hands to her head. She curled up into a fetal position and started her inner fight with Logan.

_LOGAN, WHAT THA HELL! DO YA KNOW WHAT YA JUS' DID?!_

Logan snickered._ Of course,_ his casual tone enraged Rogue all the more. How could he be taking this so lightly?! _I jus' kissed Jean._

_YEAH, BY USIN' MAH BODY!_

Logan's psyche glanced at her like she was overreacting._ I don' see what ya are so upset about kid, it's not like they didn't know it was me. And, on top of that, they won't hurt ya an' they wouldn't hurt my body right now, either. I jus' took advantage of a good situation._

_Logan, that's besides tha point! They're gunna hate meh forever!_

_I really think ya are overreactin' about this, kid. Ya said ya understood guys, didn'tcha?_ He didn't wait for her answer before continuing,_ Then ya can clearly understand my reasonin'. It was the perfect time; do ya think I coulda' got 'nother chance to kiss Jeany? Well, not for a while, that's for sure. _

Rogue audibly sighed and let her head thunk down against her curled up knees. Scott glanced at her; he had switched seats with Jean. Now Jean was in the cockpit and Scott was in the back with her. Secretly, she wished Storm was back there because Logan neither loved nor hated Storm, but she was just glad to be away from Jean for now.

_Why can't ya understan' this? Ya kissed Miss Grey in MAH body. It doesn't matta that it was ya! Do ya…Do ya not see how this will affect meh?!_

Logan shrugged again. _Not by the scale that ya are, I don't. It's not that big a deal, kid._

_You're such an animal, Wolverine._

Rogue's eyes widened and she stiffened. Scott noticed, but chose to remain silent again. _What are ya doin' here, Magneto? _Rogue could even hear the fear in her psyche voice and hated showing him that satisfaction.

_No need to be so hostile, I'm not going to try any fanatics like your friend over there._

_An' why should Ah believe any o' tha crap that comes outa ya'r mouth?_

Magneto's face took on a distained look._ My only goal was to help mutants. I don't see any reason in driving an already mental girl any further over the edge._

Rogue replied heatedly while Logan's voice tied in to hers. _Ah'm not mental!_

_She's not mental!_

Erik chuckled. _Says the girl who's talking to the voices in her head and the man whose animalistic nature overtakes his true personality._

Rogue flinched. _Shut up, Ah've been through a lot._

_As I can see…_Erik's voice trailed off and Rogue wondered what he was doing before he spoke again and her anger increased._ Oh my, that poor boy David…must have been some way to come across your mutation._

Rogue grew a little panicked and angry at the same time._ What-What are ya doin'? How did ya know that?! _She had never told anybody except for Logan how her mutation manifested.

_It's in your memories._

_Stop goin' through mah head! _

_I don't see how it matters, as I'm not a telepath and my true being will never witness these traumatic experiences. _

Rogue's voice broke._ Please…jus' stop, there's some things Ah jus' don't want 'nybody ta see, psyche or not._

Erik glanced at her with something akin to care. _My apologies, I did not mean to violate your mind._

Logan stared at Erik incredulously, Erik seemed to notice. _Contrary to what you might believe, Wolverine, I'm not actually heartless. She was just a needed sacrifice for a greater cause._

_Better watch your mouth, bub._

_What, are you going to stab me with your claws?_

Rogue's hands returned to her head. _Stop guys! Please, jus'…jus' try ta get along. Ya're givin' meh a headache._

_I'm sorry darlin', jus' tryin' to watch over ya._

Rogue shivered._ Ah know…its ok. _

Scott, who had now been watching Rogue's antics for some time now, moved to sit down next to Rogue and finally spoke for the first time, pulling her out of her thoughts. "You alright? You seem…kinda twitchy."

A low growl rose in Rogue's throat and she pushed it down. _He's jus' seein' how Ah am, Logan!_

"Ah-Ah'm ok, Mr. Summers. An' Ah'm really, really sorry about Jean-"

Scott waved a dismissing hand. "It's alright, Rogue. I understand Logan's up there." He motioned to her head with a flippant move of his hand. "It must be tough." Another low growl rose in Rogue's throat and this one escaped before she could stop it.

_LOGAN!_

She glanced over at Scott to his reaction, but she couldn't read him because of that damn visor over his eyes. The man showed absolutely no emotion, damn him! "Ah'm-"

Scott waved her off again in what appeared to be a careless manner. "You've apologized enough; we know it's not your fault. It's us that should be apologizing for not getting there sooner. Then you might not have had to go through with all of this."

Scott moved his hand to touch her newly white strands of hair that framed her face and she flinched away with an inhumane growl and a dangerous whisper. "Don't touch meh." It was a little of both of her and Logan. Rogue, due to this incident and so many others before it, grew averted to touch in a whole. The malice came from Logan while the request came from Rogue. Scott drew back his hand, looking a little disappointed in her.

"We'll be home soon, it'll all be alright." With that, Scott stood and left her again, going instead to the front of the jet to talk to Jean in whispers. They arrived back at the mansion only a few minutes later and she shakily made her way down the X-Jet's ramp where Storm (thank God for small wonders) led her back into the mansion. She stopped halfway down to Rogue's room and turned to face the younger mutant.

"You must be tired of hearing this Rogue, but are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, 'Ro. She's jus' fine." Ororo glanced at her concernedly as Logan was the one to answer and Rogue swallowed thickly. "Ah'm fine, Miss Monroe."

"Okay…" But Ororo looked unsure of herself. "If you need something…anything, we understand, ok Rogue?"

Rogue stared up at her, not completely sure what the other woman meant, but after a moment she nodded anyway. With that said, the older mutant left Rogue alone in the hallway where she proceeded to her door. There was no light from under the door, which made Rogue was unsure if Kitty or Jubilee would still be awake. She cautiously opened the door, being sure to not make any noise. When the door was open enough for her to slip in, she did-and was immediately tackled to the ground.

"ROGUE!"

"Rogue, thank God! You're alive!" Rogue, who was being squeezed to death under the weight of her two best friends, smiled genuinely. It was a first since her run from the mansion.

"Hey guys…"

They clamored off her and dragged her to her feet, making way for her to get to her bed in the back left-hand corner. Rogue sat down heavily on the soft mattress and it sunk beneath her. Jubilee and Kitty plopped themselves down on either side of her.

"What happened? Were you tortured? What was Magneto trying to do? Is Magneto dead? What about his lackeys? And what part in it did you have? Why'd he-"

Kitty cut Jubilee off. "Shut up, Jubes! Let her tell the story!" Jubilee stopped talking and went back to popping her gum with loud cracks, looking at Rogue with an expectant look of details.

Rogue relayed everything, from the time she was kidnapped to the ride home. She specifically avoided the part where she kissed Jean, but told them about Logan's other stunts.

"Oh my God, Rogue! That's like-like flirting with your teacher! Your _girl _teacher!"

"It wasn't meh doin' it! It was Logan!"

Jubilee pursed her lips and stared meaningfully at Rogue. After a moment of intense study, she casually asked. "So…you didn't do anything past that, did you?"

Rogue fought hard to keep a straight face. "Lihke what?"

Jubilee's eyes narrowed and a thin smile crossed her face. "I knew it! What else did you do?"

"Excellent catch, Jubes!"

Rogue's face turned a deep shade of red. "It was nothin'…really."

Jubilee gave her a warning finger. "Spill or we'll just ask Logan."

"He wouldn't know, he was unconscious."

"Head Logan, hun. He was there." Rogue's cheeks went scarlet.

"Ah…well, it wasn't meh who did it-It was Logan."

Jubilee's smile grew. "Yes, I think we've gathered that…what did he do?" Beside Rogue on the other side, Kitty was leaned over as if Rogue was about to whisper something important in a noisy room. Her face was ridged with attention.

"Ah…" Rogue hesitated and before she knew what she was saying, her mouth was working on its own. "For heaven's sakes, I kissed her." Rogue tightly clamped her mouth shut, horrified that Logan would just reveal something like that so openly without careful administrations.

_Ah'm goin' ta kill ya, Logan._ Logan only chuckled.

If possible, Jubilee's smile grew even more and she fell into a fit of giggles.

Kitty's jaw dropped. "You-You, like, kissed her?! Rogue! Do you know what that means?! You're-like-like a lesbian!" Jubilee was laughing so hard that she had to bury her face in Rogue's pillow to stop the sound from echoing. "And-And…How did you even do it?! Like, I mean, didn't your mutation, like, start up before you started making out with Miss Grey? How far did you go? What did Scott do?! How could-"

Rogue held up her hand and cut off the overly-excited girl before she could continue. "First off, Ah did NOT make out wit' Miss Grey! It was a small kiss that lasted 'bout two seconds befohre Ah pushed away. Secondly, it was not meh who kissed her, it was Logan. An' lastly, Ah am not a lesbian!"

Jubilee came up from her laughing attack, still giggling half-heartedly. "So, wait a minute, Rogue. What did you do after you kissed her? Did she glare at you or what?"

"Ah don't know, she jus' kinda stared at meh."

Jubilee's eyes widened. "She liked it!"

Kitty's jaw dropped lower. "She did?! She liked it?" She glanced at Jubilee who gave an exaggerated nod. "She did! She liked it!"

_Seems like they understand about guys a little more than ya do, darlin'._

"You guys are insane!" Rogue declared to all three of them, "She did not like it! Where in tha world did ya get such a stupid idea, Jubes?"

Jubilee gave Rogue a look. "Girl, you musta been out of the loop for longer than I first thought. First off, she didn't glare at you, she just stared. Meaning she was happy that Logan kissed her, but then confused when she saw you, but then also sad that the kiss didn't last longer. Secondly, if she didn't even gasp or anything, that means she was too preoccupied imagining other things, other fantasies. I mean, I know your mutation takes a few seconds to start up, but she should have been winded, at least."

_I think I'm begginin' to like these friends of yours._

_Shut up, Logan._

"Jubes, that's jus' crazy. Red has Scott, she loves him."

"So, like, now you're calling her Red? That's interesting…"

Rogue sighed and lay down on her back. "You guys are impossible."

Jubilee smiled. "Nope, we just don't go around kissing other girls."

Rogue buried her head in her pillow. "Y'ruysrtrnoellnyne"

Kitty leaned over. "What was that? We couldn't hear through the noise of you practicing on that pillow."

Rogue threw the pillow at Kitty's head. Kitty phased through it. "Ah swear, if ya guys tell anyone 'bout this…"

Kitty saluted Rogue. "Best friends' honor." Jubilee followed by placing a hand over her heart.

"That makes meh feel reassured."

"As it should." Jubilee suddenly stopped smiling and tilted her head curiously at Rogue.

"What's amatta now?"

"Nothing," Jubilee replied, still tilting her head at Rogue.

"What're ya lookin' at meh lihke that fohr? Stop it."

Kitty glanced at Jubilee for a minute and traced her gaze. Her jaw dropped. "Rogue! Oh my God!"

"What?! Tell meh already!"

"Your eyes!"

"What about mah eyes?"

Kitty produced a mirror apparently out of nowhere. "Look!" Rogue stared at her reflection. Her eyes were mixed between green, brown, and blue instead of their original shimmering green.

"Hey! That's not cool!" Rogue took the mirror from Kitty's hands and studied her eyes from several different angles. "Ah hope it wears off."

"It looks neat. Your eyes are like, split between the colors. Like daggers of dividing nature."

Jubilee gave Kitty a look. "Too much Shakespeare for you." She turned back to Rogue and took the mirror out of her hand. "Bedtime for you."

"What?" Rogue protested. Apparently, she was outnumbered. Kitty shook her head in agreement and together, Jubilee and Kitty pressed down upon Rogue's shoulders until she relaxed into the covers and stopped trying to get up. "Ya guys are…somethin' else."

"S'what we're around for." Kitty jumped into the bed opposite Rogue's as Jubilee went to the far left corner.

"'Night!"

"G'night," Rogue replied wearily, wondering what the two could be up to.

Kitty only confirmed her suspicions that they were up to something. "Tomorrow's gunna be fun!" A sock flew at her head from Jubilee's bed. Kitty sat back against the pillows and went to sleep.

Rogue was surprised how fast sleep came. Not two minutes after laying down, she was fast asleep.


End file.
